Reisi Munakata
K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS |race = Human |age = 24 (in K)K-Project Official Website 25 (in K Missing Kings (Movie)) |height = 185 cm (6'1") |gender = Male |eyes = Violet |hair = Dark Blue |birthday = October 1 1988 |horoscope = Libra |blood type = AB- |affiliation = Scepter 4 |prev affiliation = |occupation = King |base of operations = None |prev base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Parents Taishi Munakata (older brother) Unnamed Sister-In-Law Umi Munakata (niece) Kai Munakata (nephew) |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 6 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:BLUE |game debut = K -Wonderful School Days- |character song = Blue Defense Samurai Poetry (Poetry Reading ver.) |seiyu = Tomokazu Sugita |english voice = Patrick Seitz |gallery = Yes }} is the Captain of Scepter 4 and the Blue King. Appearance Munakata is a tall, muscular young man with messy, dark blue hair and violet eyes. He wears frameless, rectangular-shaped glasses. As the King of Scepter 4, Munakata's outfit is quite similar to the standard uniform. He wears a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, Munakata wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. Personality Munakata is a sophisticated, observant and composed individual who is cautious in the battlefield. Though he is willing to use physical action in a fight, Munakata does attempt to win with victory through negotiation instead. He is a natural leader and generally puts the concern of innocent lives over his own. Though he possesses a general loathing towards Mikoto Suoh, Munakata still accepts him as a human being and seems to have been friends with him at some point, due to Izumo Kusanagi telling Mikoto that there is a "friend who wants to see him" (referring to Munakata) and Munakata implying several times that his relationship with Mikoto has changed from friendliness to the apparent hostility that is present during K. He takes immediate notice when his vice-commander Awashima's displays apparent disregard for his civil rights. However, he remained indifferent to how the idea could affect the Red King, even stating that it was a good one. Munakata has a fondness for solving jigsaw puzzles during his spare time. He likes to socialize with his colleagues which leads to his coworkers to be afraid of him. He is often a quiet person and tranquil in nature, but when a situation calls for it, he tends to be quite talkative and rhetorical, which may often appear as mean and haughty. He seldom uses slang words and is known as one of the refined figures among K characters, beside his Lieutenant Awashima. His verbal eloquence is a poignant trait of his character, which he often uses to negotiate. He also shows an innocent childish side to himself when trying to get along with his coworkers by playing games (to which he always wins) or whenever he sees an common object that interests him greatly. History Munakata's personal life is wrapped in mystery, so very few individuals truly know what he does during his free time. He lived with frugal parents that were very kind and happy. He also has an older brother who "is a bit naive, but has a big heart." While playing around with a puzzle piece, Munakata was informed from Seri about HOMRA's involvement with the horse Strain. Though understanding of the situation, Munakata did not pay much mind to it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 33-35 Plot Munakata leads Scepter 4 into a hotel suite within Shizume City, preparing to face off against HOMRA with swords. He initially engages in battle against their leader, Mikoto Suoh,K Anime: Episode 1 but instead tries a more peaceful approach. He declares that he will apprehend Mikoto and asks whether he will resist. When his question is answered, Munakata locks him up in one of Scepter 4's cells.K Anime: Episode 3 Later, Munakata goes to visit Mikoto in his cell, accusing him of distributing the video of Tatara Totsuka's murder across the network. Munakata pulls a sleeping Mikoto by the head and pushes it against a wall, waking him up. He states that Mikoto's "Weismann Level" is reaching its limit, adding that should his Sword of Damocles fall, it would bring forth a recreation of the Kagutsu Crater. Munakata adds that if he continues drawing power, he'd be forced to kill Mikoto. He summarizes that Mikoto should simply renounce his throne as the Red King. After Mikoto expresses his apparent indifference to the dire situation, Munakata softly states that he should find a way to lock up Mikoto forever. He is told that it is possible if he can monitor and confine the man himself alone. Munakata concludes that he cannot and leaves Mikoto. Munakata returns to his office where he discusses business with his subordinate, Seri Awashima, all the while playing with a jigsaw puzzle. He listens to Seri give her thoughts on what they can do instead with Mikoto. Munakata expresses interest in the plan though admits that it is without any concern for Mikoto's civil rights. The topic of their conversation turn to the gun used to kill Totsuka, as shown in his video. Munakata is given a detailed report of the gun, including its history with the Mafia. Afterwards, he has Seri issue a Level: Royal Blue. That night, after it is revealed that their target is not a student at Ashinaka High School, Munakata leads his Clan to a soccer stadium to surround him and the "Black Dog", Kuroh Yatogami. He has his Clansmen go inside to infiltrate while he rests outside in the rain, drinking tea. During a sip, Fushimi informs him that the forces inside are on a losing streak. With this in mind, Munakata goes to the stadium's field, where he dispels an illusion caused by a then-unknown Strain. He thanks Seri for stalling their opponents before turning to the opposing side himself. However, he is left only to face Kuroh after the latter orders his allies to flee.K Anime: Episode 7 Munakata notices Kuroh drawing out his sword, Kotowari, formerly in the possession of the previous Colorless King. He points this out, causing Kuroh to launch multiple palm strikes and kicks at the Blue King. Munakata swiftly dodges each attack and manages to land damaging blows on the young teenager, eventually pinning him down. He proceeds to ask Kuroh questions about his intentions with the future Colorless King, Yashiro Isana. After Kuroh gives his responses, Munakata notices that Yashiro has returned. He sarcastically inquires whether he has forgotten something. He is told that Yashiro cannot leave his friends behind, to which Munakata says is a meaningless action. To his subsequent surprise, Yashiro summons a giant key-like object in the sky before attacking Munakata with a force of the same color. While Munakata counters with his Aura, Kuroh breaks free from his grasp and punches him, knocking off his glasses. Munakata soon discovers that both men have left, and is bemused at his own failure. He then retrieves his glasses from the ground. In the meantime, several pursuit squads are sent out to capture their targets. That following afternoon, When Munakata is having a tea party with Seri in his office,he learns that each squad has failed to bring back Yashiro or his two accomplices due to the heavy rain. Though disappointed, he simply remarks about how both he and Fushimi are unable to capture their targets, even making further note on Fushimi's exceptional tracking abilities. Munakata quickly notices Seri's dumpling topped with several scoops of red bean paste though he does not mention it. Instead, he tells her that Yashiro and his two accomplices are very troublesome people.K Anime: Episode 8 Shortly after, Fushimi enters the office to inform his superiors of a recent attack on one of the members of their pursuit squad. As it turns out, Kuroh Yatogami is responsible for the attack, and has additionally retrieved his victim's PDA. Munakata theorizes that their targets are trying to contact them. He asks whether any evidence is left behind. Fushimi reveals a screenshot of a note with 1400 written on one side, which alludes to the 14:00 clock time, merely fifteen minutes ahead. Subsequently, Munakata decides to wait until then to see what is to happen next. Fifteen minutes eventually pass by. Munakata receives a call on his cell phone and answers it to find that Yashiro is on the other end. He reveals to the teenager that he suspected he'd be the one to call him. Furthermore, Yashiro has executed a rather aggressive approach just to speak to him. Munakata allows Yashiro to have his word, though to his surprise, he hears from the latter that a man in an aircraft is involved with Tatara Totsuka's murder. Munakata then sends out Fushimi to continue his initial pursuit. Afterwards, he asks Yashiro about his knowledge of the man in the aircraft, soon discovering that the teenager knows little of him. Munakata informs Yashiro that the man in the aircraft is actually very important and thus, cannot be brought to matters at one's request, especially when the person with the request is under much suspicion. He suggests that Yashiro turn himself in, and in response, Munakata is offered a chance to do so should he bring the man in the aircraft to ground. Munakata points out the flaws in the offer but agrees to it nonetheless, though he tells Yashiro that he and his accomplices must turn themselves in once the plan has been fully executed. Munakata furthermore reveals that their new target is actually the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. Hours later, Munakata and several members of Scepter 4 gather inside trucks and head out to a local airport. During the ride, Munakata is informed that Weismann has not yet responded to them despite being messaged on three occasions already. He states that their Clan has done enough to contact him and will now bring Weismann to custody. Furthermore, upon mention of the matter from Seri, while such actions will be a violation of Protocol 120, Scepter 4 shall proceed forward with their operation and all further issues shall be dealt with personally by Munakata himself. Munakata is then inquired as to why he is so forward with the plan. After studying the reactions from his Clansmen, he agrees to confess. He reveals that Weismann's blimp, Himmelreich, has suddenly been disrupted from its usual pathways across Shizume City. The first occurrence happened just days before thus bringing Weismann under much suspicion, which has easily caught Munakata's own attention. Once he has finished explaining his reasons, Munakata emerges from his seat in the truck, proclaiming that Scepter 4 will be bringing Weismann to custody. Scepter 4 eventually arrives at the airport where several Clansmen board the helicopters, then taking off towards the Himmelreich. Munakata remains on ground where he studies the night's activities from afar. Less than three minutes after take off, there is an explosion from within the Himmelreich, followed by an unexpected crash course into its engine by one of the helicopters, resulting in an even more destructive explosion in the night. As such, their mission to bring Weismann to custody results in utter failure. That next morning, Munakata receives news that the Gold Clan has already retrieved Weismann's corpse from the ground. He later pays a visit to their headquarters with Gotō and Kamo as his escorts. Munakata is personally brought to see Daikaku Kokujōji though their greetings are somewhat hostile. Nonetheless, Munakata begins their conversation by thanking Kokujōji for authorizing Level: Royal Blue, then asking to examine Weismann's corpse for himself. He is then granted permission to do so. Munakata walks over to Weismann's corpse and studies his face intently. Sometime after, he leaves the building with Gotō and Kamo, while simultaneously commenting upon the statuses of both Kokujōji and Weismann.K Anime: Episode 9 Later, it is revealed that Mikoto Suoh escaped from his prison cell while Munakata is away. Munakata gathers up his Clansmen and proceeds to the bridge connecting to Ashinaka High School in different trucks. While occupying one of them, he is visited by Seri, who apologizes for her failures earlier. When she states that she will take responsibility, Munakata notes how arrogant it makes her appear to be.K Anime: Episode 10 However, he quickly shrugs it off and they head outside together. They discuss briefly about the situation with HOMRA. They also talk about how it also involves the Colorless King, who alone is something like a "wild card" amongst the other King, something that Munakata despises especially when he is not in control of the "wild card". Once they're reaffirmed themselves of their main concern, Munakata asks Seri if he can make a selfish request. As he asks her that, he notices that it is now snowing. That night, Munakata heads to the forests of Ashinaka High School where he waits for Mikoto to arrive. Mikoto eventually approaches him near a forest shrine and reminds him of how he didn't like "breathing the same air as him". Munakata responds that it is fine to have some toxins in his body and takes out a cigarette, offering one for Mikoto as well. He takes up the offer and lights both of their cigarettes. After a bit of smoking, Munakata strikes up a deal with Mikoto, requesting that he relinquish the school and allow Munakata to kill Tatara Totsuka's murderer however the latter would prefer. When refused, Munakata finally tells Mikoto that he can no longer reign as King and reasons why, only to then be told that Mikoto has never taken action as King before. This infuriates Munakata and he pins down the other individual. He reminds him of the dangers that he is inflicting on others, becoming visibly disgusted at Mikoto's indifferent response. After releasing Mikoto, the two look away from each other briefly. Munakata tells Mikoto that he is doing what he thinks is right so that he can help his friend before he leaves, returning back to his Clan. .]] That following morning, while stationed outside, Munakata reflects on his previous encounter with Mikoto from last night. Suddenly, a large explosion occurs on Ashinaka High School that the entire Scepter 4 group is able to see. Munakata turns to his Clansmen and finally says that it is time for them to go.K Anime: Episode 11 Munakata leads his Clansmen to the school entrance. He says nothing and instead stares beyond a school building. Upon being pressed for orders, Munakata tells Seri that he is leaving her in charge for the time being. Following this, due to Seri's failed attempts to an all-out war commences between HOMRA and Scepter 4. Munakata does not involve himself in the situation until a series of explosions begin occurring beyond the area. Using his Aura, Munakata runs across the battlefield midair, until another building is bombed. He notices a Red Clansman, Eric nearby about to be crushed from falling rubble, forcing Munakata to stop the rubble and save the man. He begins to suspect who is responsible for the incident when he is unexpectedly stabbed by Eric. Munakata simply looks at the man and immediately recognizes who he truly is. At that moment, Munakata's Aura dissipates and the rubble collapses on them both. Somehow, Munakata manages to free himself and Eric. Munakata carries the young man with him as he goes walking towards the back of the school's campus. He finds that Mikoto has already engaged himself in a battle against Kuroh Yatogami and stops him. Munakata then tosses the man aside before facing his rival, though he says nothing to the latter. Instead, he says that he now fully understands the situation. Then, when Mikoto tries to attack Kuroh and his allies again, Munakata lunges forth and strikes at Mikoto. Their Auras flare up and they soon commence a chase throughout the forests nearby. While Munakata chases Mikoto, they end up destroying a number of trees, before they finally stop on a stone pathway. Although face-to-face, Munakata does not say anything, even after being spoken to. Suddenly, they notice a massive beam of silver light from afar. Munakata looks on in utter shock. After the Silver King's Sword of Damocles dissipates, Mikoto offers to let Munakata go and help his allies, only to have the latter adjust his glasses, and ask if he wanted to ruin the moment. Mikoto agrees, and states that this will be their last fight before taking a fighting stance; Munakata draws his saber, and their duel starts. Munakata and Mikoto are running along the stone path, with Munakata using his sword to hurl blue lightning bolts at Mikoto, with the latter either dodging the attacks, or countering them with his own. As Mikoto leaps and spins into the air, Munakata comes to a halt, and swings his sword to deliver another lightning bolt strike. Mikoto isn't affected, and as he makes a collision course with the ground, Munakata barely manages to spin away from the sudden flare of the Red King's attack, and distances himself to gain momentum. The Red King follows, and once again, Munakata barely manages to avoid the attack. Mikoto's aura flares, and Munakata's glasses crack as a result of the aftermath of the resulting explosion while glancing up at the Red King's sword. When Mikoto asks if him if they're done yet, Munakata answers not yet, and that they're just getting started as he discards his broken glasses while smiling. Mikoto then tells him that he won't allow any more time outs, referring to how Munakata was clearly holding back; Munakata retorts that Mikoto would never listen to him anyway. The fight between the Blue and Red Kings continues, and as they come to a momentary stop, the blood from the wound on Munakata's left side spreads; he is clearly wearing down due to the blood loss, and winces while Mikoto is catching his breath, his right hand charred. As they leap apart, Mikoto taunts Munakata, asking him if that is all he's got; he knows that the Blue King can do better. Munakata jokes that it's because he doesn't have his glasses on, while gesturing to his eyes, causing his rival to take note that he's not taking their fight seriously. Munakata then answers that one can never take things lightly when engaged in battle with the Red King himself, annoying the latter who reveals that he has always hated the Blue King's overly polite manner, and asks why he can't speak like a normal person. Munakata then tells him that as one of the Seven Kings, and the leader of Scepter 4, it is his duty to defeat him; personally, as Reisi Munakata, he wishes to help and save Mikoto. As he states the latter, his eyes tremble, revealing his fear. Mikoto scoffs, and launches another attack him while shouting that it is unlike him. As their fight continues, the kings leap back to catch their breaths, smiling grimly. Mikoto and Munakata lunge at each other, despite the pain that the Blue King is clearly experiencing, only for their clash to be brought to an abrupt halt by the Silver King who lands between them; with his umbrella, he pushes Munakata back several feet, while offering the Red King the chance to kill the Colorless King trapped within him. Mikoto's expression goes from serious to delighted as he thanks the Silver King for bringing his enemy to him, and prepares to attack. Munakata moves forward, raising his voice, and shouting at the Red King not to go through with his obvious intention of slaying his friend's murderer, but to no avail. As the Red King plunges his flaming fist into the Silver King's chest, his aura skyrockets, causing a fiery explosion, and Munakata has to shield his eyes from the glare. As the smoke clears, and the Red King exhales with an air of finality, Munakata's eyes are on his Sword of Damocles which is clearly about to fall. He shifts his eyes to glare at Mikoto who apologizes for making him doing the dirty work, and tells him not to give him that rubbish while looking at peace with himself. Munakata then asks him why he didn't do something before this happened if he was really sorry, his voice cracking with defeat and pain; he lowers his head and closes his eyes as he speaks, not seeing Mikoto close his own eyes in acknowledgement of his words, and his desperation to save him. Munakata lifts his eyes to look at Mikoto as the latter tells him that he's said enough, and sees him spread his arms while looking up at his Sword of Damocles. The Blue King despairs at the sight of the crumbling sword that is about to fall, and as it does, he makes a fateful decision. Just before the Red King is crushed by his sword, Munakata runs him through with his saber, his eyes closed against the sight of what he was forced to do, and the blood that spread through the air as a result. The Red King's Sword of Damocles dissolves into millions of tiny red stars that disappear into the sky, and fall slowly to the ground; as the last of the sparks fall, Mikoto, clearly weakening, groans slightly, and leans forward, grasping Munakata's shoulders. Munakata remains still, a numb expression on his face as Mikoto bids Anna goodbye, while apologizing for not being able to show her the beautiful red that she likes so much anymore, although there is no sound as he speaks. As Mikoto dies, his blood spilling onto the snow, Munakata, catches him gently with his left arm, allowing himself to look at the latter. Sometime later, he returns to his clansmen, and despite their joyful shouts at the sight of him, he is clearly pained, although he tries to appear stoic as he reaches into his coat pocket with bloody fingers, and removes his glasses, putting them back on. K Missing Kings Reisi is seen standing on a rooftop gazing at his own Sword of Damocles with a somber expression, and notices that it is starting to rain. Later that night, as it rains, Scepter 4 is alerted to the Gold King's territory due to the Green Clan's infiltration. Munakata emerges from the truck, and Awashima shields him from the rain with an umbrella, urging him to give the order to start an attack on the Green Clan. After observing the situation, he orders everyone to standby, surprising Awashima and Fushimi, while commenting that the Green Clan has finally come out of hiding. Sometime later, possibly after a few days, he is in his office listening to Fushimi's report about the infiltration of Mihashira Tower while watching footage from a surveillance camera of a masked intruder walking through walls. He and Fushimi get into a petty struggle about the proper term for the said intruder, which clearly irritates Fushimi; he refers to the intruder as a " ninja ", while Fushimi refers to him as a " masked man ". During their squabble, while Munakata is obviously enjoying himself, Fushimi points out that the person in the video kidnapped Anna Kushina, and whatever is the reason behind it can't possibly be good, making the comical scene in the office turn serious; Munakata decides that it is time to head out to Mihashira Tower, and as both men descend the stairs, he asks Fushimi who had asked him for help. When Fushimi asks if he's obligated to answer, Munakata answers in the negative, stating that he trusts Fushimi's work, and smiles; he clearly suspects who had asked Fushimi for help. Upon arriving at Mihashira Tower that evening, he is among those who witness the awakening of Anna Kushina's power after the Red Clan's Sword of Damocles appears, and remains silent as an explosion causes rubble from the said tower to fall around the area. He then dissolves the attack on Anna and her rescuers after she collapses using his aura, and gives a satisfied smile. The next morning, Munakata and the rest of the Blue Clan await Anna's exit from the tower, and he watches as his men salute her awakening as the new Red King. When Anna goes to meet him, he greets her with a gentle smile, and after she thanks him for saving her and her friends, he tells her that she wouldn't have needed his help if she'd been in her best condition, and acknowledges that the Green King, Nagare Hisui should be watched carefully since he is a very troubling person. After the rest of the Red Clan arrive, and express their relief that Anna is alright, both the Blue and Red Kings agree to leave Mihashira Tower under Scepter 4's surveillance, and that Munakata will be entrusted with full responsibility. Munakata then notices Anna looking at his sword, and removes it, presenting it to her with a saddened expression, and confirms that he'd slain Mikoto Suoh with it. As she touches the sword, both clans become tense, preparing for a possible clash, but it doesn't happen. Anna then tells Munakata that he'd done what Mikoto had wished, so she won't hate him for it, but she doesn't want to thank him for it, either. Munakata smiles, and states that it is how it should be. K Countdown Reisi has spending more time at he Mihashira Tower than at the headquarter. K Return of the Kings He and Scepter 4 fight off Jungle lackeys after they insulted Homra. He summoned Kuroh for debriefing and questioning. When it came to asking about the Silver King, Kuroh couldn't answer. Reisi offer sanctuary at their headquarters, but Kuroh refuses. After Kuroh left, he has Fushimi tailed him as he is one of the Green Clan's targets. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: As the Blue King and leader of Scepter 4, Munakata possesses the Blue Aura. When exerted, the Aura has the defensive potential to protect Munakata and his subordinates against a direct attack from the flames of Mikoto Suoh, known as the king of HOMRA and an incredibly powerful combatant. *'Illusion Breaking:' Munakata's Aura was able to effortlessly break and disintegrate one of Neko's most powerful illusions to date, despite it being strong enough to completely alter the perceptions of a squad of Blue Clansmen lead by Seri Awashima, as well as Kuroh and Yashiro, over a large area. *'Force Field:' Munakata can manifest his aura into force fields where he can use it as stepping stones to get into a higher places or as a barrier to protect himself and his surrounding. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With seemingly very little effort, and without drawing his saber, Reisi was able to completely overpower and outmaneuver Kuroh Yatogami. Equipment : Munakata wields a saber in combat. The handle is golden colored with a streak of blue near the tip, which is adorned with a sphere that emits a green light when Munakata is about to unsheathe the weapon. The button appears to be connected to the sheathe; once it emits the light, the lock on the hilt is released. The sheathe is dark blue and contains several golden colored straps over it. Trivia *Reisi's hobbies are tea ceremonies and puzzles.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book * His name, , translates literally to "decorum" and "to govern", alluding to his position in Scepter 4. His surname is taken from the . **In the mythology, went to bid his sister goodbye, however, Amaterasu doubted his intention; to prove his sincerity, Susano-o gave Amaterasu the which Amaterasu shattered and used to create the Three Munakata Goddesses from the sword's debris. The Three Munakata Goddesses were believed to be the sea goddesses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:King Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male Category:Gakuen K